


It Took A Second

by tokyolovejunkie



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, makoharu living together in tokyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyolovejunkie/pseuds/tokyolovejunkie
Summary: Makoto and Haru both have nightmares.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	It Took A Second

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i wrote this at like 1am and the title and summary are boring and i want to cry lmao
> 
> i love makoharu. they make me so soft

The sight of warm, blue eyes welcomed Makoto in the vast ocean. Trust filled the taller man as he followed the other into the water, continuously going deeper and deeper.

The hand intertwined with his, a telltale sign of affection from the silent one. The warmth touched all the way to Makoto’s heart.

“Haru-chan, aren’t we getting a bit too far? You can barely stand out here.” Makoto received no answer, instead being pulled even further and faster than before.

“Haru-chan? Haru! You can’t swim holding my hand!” The grip on Makoto’s hand increased, and Makoto couldn’t let go even if he used his entire strength. He would never let go of Haru in this ocean, even if he was the one afraid of it, so why..?

“Makoto.” The blue eyes that had held so much comfort, so much warmth, now we’re filled with a cold, piercing gaze.

“Eh? Haru? What are you doing? Haru--!” Makoto couldn’t do anything. As soon as Haru took off into his free, and when Makoto tried to follow, he slipped over the sudden dip in the ocean. Panicked thoughts invaded his mind. Did Haru know this? Why is he doing this? Haru?! 

When Makoto fell into the water, all he saw was an endless void of black. Not a single drop of water was illuminated.

All he saw was a flash of red hair, the same shade of crimson as  _ him _ .

…

Makoto woke up in cold sweat, realising he had unconsciously reached out towards, well, nothing.

It wasn’t the first time he had these nightmares, where Haru would leave him. Either he left on his own accord, or the other members of Iwatobi were there, but they always had something to do with Rin. These nightmares started up when Haru moved into Makoto’s apartment in Tokyo.

Makoto hoped it was just his subconscious thoughts speaking.

Startled, he nearly missed the knock on his bedroom door.

“Come in, Haru.”

“Makoto, are you okay? I heard you breathing heavily again.” Ah, of course. Haru always heard it, the walls were like paper.

“It’s alright, Haru. I just had a nightmare.” Haru’s eyes widened at that. “Again?”

“Yeah, it’s fine though, really. Sorry if I woke you up.”

“No, I just.. wanted to help you in some way.” Makoto smiled as Haru climbed into his bed, no longer embarrassed at the thought.

Haru’s head fit perfectly in the crest of his chest, they learned the first time Haru had climbed into Makoto’s bed. He snuggled against Makoto, clinging onto his broad back.

“Haru, did you also have a nightmare?” Haru froze at that, then relaxed. He didn’t mind if Makoto knew.

As always, Makoto’s assumptions and guesses about Haru were right.

Holding Haru in a warm embrace, staying still in this position, Makoto wasn’t ashamed. But he still wished he had more, more of this Haru and not just when they both woke up because of nightmares.

* * *

“Haru! Rin!”

“Makoto!” They both called out to Makoto as he came running towards them. It was during the times when they were all still children, this dream. Even so, it felt so very real.

“Hey, where are we going today?” Makoto asked, walking in between the pair.

“Nowhere.”

The entire world faded to black, leaving only the cold, piercing stares of Makoto’s friends.

“Goodbye, Makoto.”

Pushing him to the ground, the last thing Makoto saw was the matching smirks on their faces.

…

Yet again, Makoto had this same dream. Luckily, it seemed he didn’t wake up Haru or anything.

Always, it was Rin stealing Haru away from him. Why was he so jealous of Rin? Taking Haru away? Yet he was sighing at himself, Makoto couldn’t deny this issue any further.

He has a crush on Haru. 

The same Haru that strips at the sight of water, he was in love with this idiot.

How was he going to tell Haru? 

Something in the back of his mind tells Makoto there is always hope.

* * *

The second he saw a girl in his dream besides Makoto, Haru knew he had to sit through these god awful nightmares again.

Every single time, it was some girl that had confessed to Makoto the day prior that invaded his dreams, and then stole Makoto away from him. He could never wake up from these nightmares, all he could do was watch.

Haru wasn’t loud when he woke up from these, so Makoto didn’t check up on him. But at the same time, Makoto was loud and it filled Haru with concern, and he could barely resist the urge to hug Makoto right there, kiss him around his face and tell him everything is okay.

Instead, he resulted to just climbing into bed with him. 

God, Haru was in too deep with this.

* * *

When Makoto woke up one morning, he was greeted by a mop of raven hair in his chest. Entirely grateful he was too tired to have a single dream last night, Makoto smiled as he hugged Haru even closer.

The constant smell of chlorine he had gotten used to invaded his nose and it just reminded Makoto of how much he loves every inch of Haru.

“Haru. I love you.” Makoto says it unconsciously, without a single care in the world.

Completely unaware of the quivering mess now in his arms.

“Haru? Are you okay? Wake up, Haru, it’s alright, I’m here.” Makoto took a second to realise his shirt was becoming wet, where Haru’s eyes were.

“Haru? Don’t cry, Haru, wake up alright? I’m right here.” 

* * *

It took Haru a second to realise Makoto had said those three words, all without knowing Haru was awake. Now he resulted to just crying out of nowhere. Who is he, Rin? 

Yet, Haru was filled with an indescribable happiness. Makoto loves him. It hits him like a truck.

“M-Makoto..” His voice was trembling, but it wasn’t of sadness or worry.

His face was brought up to Makoto’s instead of onto his chest, and he felt strong thumbs wipe away the tears sliding down his cheeks.

“Was it a really bad nightmare, Haru?”

“Makoto, I love you.”

Makoto froze, suddenly realising Haru had heard him before.

“Haru-chan!” 

And suddenly, the big arms that cradled him now caressed his face, as he was pulled into a kiss.

It was a sudden one, but it made up with the passion and pride as Haru melted into the kiss, just like how he and Makoto fitted together like a glove.

Finally taking a chance to breathe, Haru looked up into Makoto’s eyes.

“I love you, Makoto. Please..don’t leave me.”

“Don’t leave me either, Haruka.” Smiling warmly towards Haru, Makoto used his full name and knew it would make Haru blush; a wonderful sight.

Snuggling closer towards Makoto, Haru wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Can we skip today?”

Smiling, Makoto looked at the love of his life.

“Of course.”


End file.
